


殉道者

by Abyuanss



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 今夜有暴风雨。





	殉道者

今夜有暴风雨。

平静地站在城市最高的高楼顶层狭窄的屋檐下，他尽力躲避着被狂风卷进来的雨水，稍显急躁地抽着一根烟。能量不足的身体使得他被劣质香烟的兴奋效果冲击得有些头晕目眩，于是他微微眯起眼又张开几次，那种感觉消失了。

多么美好的夜晚。街区一片漆黑，往日混杂在深夜安静背景音中的电流声也消失得无影无踪，自然的声音就全无干扰地冲刷着耳膜。闪电在眼前爆开，雷声在耳边炸响，暴雨渐渐一发不可收拾，冰雹就毫不留情地砸了下来。几辆车被砸得狠了，警报声在肆虐咆哮的自然之子面前虚弱地几近虚无，灯光闪烁在闪电的照耀下也淡如无物。而他只是沉默地把烟头按熄在因水泥的凹凸不平而形成的小水洼里，抬脚向着暴雨中走去。

冰雹砸在他坚硬的肌肉上又弹开，雨水浇透了他的头发和衣裳。他走到高楼边缘蹲下身，看了看下方漆黑一片的街道。然后他站起身，似乎终于被暴风雨的恢弘气势打动，他张开双臂，轻巧地跃了下去。

风声在耳边呼啸而过的时候，他露出了一个浅淡的微笑。

一切结束地很快。暴雨掩盖住了坠地时的异常声响。有一个在伸手不见五指的道路上匆匆穿行而过的行人，连一个眼神都没有投过来，只是皱着眉头握紧伞柄匆匆地走着自己的道路。自杀者的身下淌出的污浊血液很快被雨水洗刷干净，顺着地势流进充斥着城市的肮脏的下水道。了无生机的躯体静静趴伏着，在沉默下来的城市和喧嚣不止的自然之间一言不发。

暴雨渐渐式微，夜空逐渐放晴，只有天际偶尔闪过一丝雷光。方才和自杀者一同登上屋顶的雨水通过排水管道淅淅沥沥地流了下来，又迷惑不解地流走了。雨后清新的空气里混进一丝血腥，又赶忙被抹除，最终什么都没有剩下。

自杀者方才放在口袋里的半盒烟被他压在了身下而变形，现在已经彻底被雨水浸透了。方才在指尖留下的香烟气味也被完全冲刷掉了。现在自杀者的躯体是绝对的清洁。

街区恢复了电力供应。微弱到几乎无法察觉的电流声又加入了背景音，和排水管中的水装机铁管的声音一起悠哉悠哉地响着。有几盏零零星星的灯光试探性地亮了起来，光芒划破了无尽的黑暗。排水管渐渐停止了向外吐水，由这场暴雨带来的喧嚣终于告一段落。

街区重新回归了一个平凡的深夜的街区。

不知过了多久，总之天还没有擦亮，自杀者的躯体忽然动了一下。然后他慢慢、慢慢地坐了起来。所剩无几的魔力被用来修复破败的身体，自杀者依然没什么表情，只是在下意识摸到湿透的烟盒时露出一个不甚明显的苦笑。他站起身，随手把烟盒投进垃圾箱，往上拉了拉面巾，投入到渐渐生动起来的街道之中。

"I am the bone of my sword."

守护者Emiya平淡无奇的人生，重新回归了正轨。仅此而已。

但是，即使是被暴雨洗礼过的身躯，也总会留下一些过往写下的痕迹。


End file.
